The Rock Cave
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: When a boastful giant strikes disaster, it's up to the chipmunks and the ponies to stop him. All characters are owned by their original creators and not by me. The storylines however are my original creations. Please support the official ones.
1. The Bowling Alley

Once upon a time, in a group of worlds known as Smashville, there was a bowling alley on a stadium that floats above the ground. There was a bowling tournament that was going to happen. There were two guest spectators standing nearby, two regal princesses: Jeanette and Brittany. "I can't wait to see Alvin and Eleanor bowl together.," said Jeanette. "I just wish I knew where Moana was."

"Look, there he is," said Brittany, pointing as Alvin made his big entrance, riding in a race car, wearing a race car costume complete with roller skates on his feet. Eleanor did the same thing, surfing on a star, wearing a green butterfly dress, complete with wings, green bracelets made of leaves and green sandals with green flowers on her toes. Both players picked up a bowling ball and got ready to play.

Eleanor got a space, but Alvin got a strike, winning the game. The strike turned Eleanor into a trophy.

Meanwhile, in Pixie Hollow, Tinker Bell was watching the game with a tablet computer that she built. "Wow!" she said. "I wish I could play too, but I'm not allowed to leave Pixie Hollow because I'm a tinker."

"I win!" said Alvin. Then, he saw Eleanor's trophy and revived her by tapping her on the shoulder. "Good game, Eleanor" said Alvin. "Let's do it again next time, when everybody's here."

"Okay," said Eleanor, as they shook hands. "I like that." The crowd cheered for both of them for being good sports about winning and losing, but suddenly the ground shook and the crowd's cheers turned to screams as they fled the scene in terror. Eleanor looked up and saw the sky forming red clouds led by the Axiom. "That's weird," she said. "The Axiom landed on Earth three months ago. Why is it flying now?"

"I don't know, Eleanor," said Alvin. Suddenly, rocks fell from the Axiom, forming into bugs. "Ew," said Alvin. "We've got to stop them," said Eleanor. "Yes, let's," said Alvin. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and saw the princesses coming onto the stage from behind them. "What are you doing?" said Alvin. "Stand back."

"If you get yourself killed," said Eleanor. "Moana will be mad."

"Moana's a girl, and she wouldn't let anything stop her," said Jeanette. "If Moana can handle herself in a sticky situation, then so can I!" Eleanor was reluctant but agreed to let the princesses join the battle after consulting with Alvin.

The foursome used their powers, and the bowling balls to knock out the rock bugs one by one, until they were all gone.

The heroes were panting by the time the battle was over. "That was close," said Brittany. "I'll say," panted Jeanette. "Okay," said Alvin. "Now it's really time for you to-" But before Alvin could finish his sentence, he noticed a figure wearing a green robe. "Who are you?" asked Alvin. "And what have you done with the Axiom? Who's driving it?" The figure didn't respond, but instead dropped a bomb on the ground, opened by two soulless WALL-E units. Eleanor noticed a timer on the bomb and gasped. "If that thing explodes, we'll get trapped in a rocky cave," she said. "I'll stop it!" called Alvin as he ran towards it. Eleanor heard something rumbling behind her and saw a giant hand punch Alvin away. "Alvin!" she cried, running over to help him. "No!" But Eleanor sighed, realizing she was helpless. She turned around to look at the source of the rumbling. The hand that punched Alvin away belong to a giant person made out of rocks rising up out of the ground, who has a booming laugh and an echo-y voice. "Who are you?" asked Eleanor. "Yes, friends, I am Captain Rock Man," said the giant. "Tough, wise and ancient as Earth itself. And because I was born of molten stone, you can call me Captain Igneous Rock!" Eleanor flew up to him with her butterfly wings. "Nice to meet you," she said as Captain Rock Man laughed. "First of all, do you know who's driving the Axiom? Second of all, what's so funny?" asked Eleanor. "I don't know who's driving the Axiom," said Captain Rock Man. "And I have a little challenge for you."

"What challenge?" asked Eleanor. Then she heard a scream. Eleanor gasped when she saw Brittany and Jeanette stuck in cages that Captain Rock Man was holding in both his hands. "What have you done to the princesses?" she asked him. "Oh, I just thought I'd set up a little challenge for you, that's all," said Captain Rock Man. "You want me to try to take the cages away?" asked Eleanor. "You must try to pass, butterfly girl," said Captain Rock Man. "But remember, that rock bomb will explode soon, so you only have time to save one princess."

"Oh yeah?" said Eleanor.

"Yeah," said Captain Rock Man.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Then, prepare to wear, Captain Rock Man," said Eleanor. "Because I'm going to grind you down." Then Eleanor took a bowling ball and threw it at Captain Rock Man, but it just bounced off his hulking body as if he were the man of steel (or in this case, the man of rocks, so to speak). "Is that all you got?" he asked. "Not even close," said Eleanor. "Prepare to be blown down." She whipped around Captain Rock Man trying to knock him down with her wings, but the wind created from them just flowed harmlessly around him. Captain Rock Man laughed. "Such feeble tickling," he said. "Such meager powers."

"Well, I'm going to push you down," said Eleanor, flying behind him. "Push me down? Please," said Captain Rock Man, trying to swat her away with Brittany's cage he was holding. Eleanor was knocked down, but she quickly got back up. Captain Rock Man just scoffed at her. "What could a tiny little insect goddess like you do to such a powerful mountain as I?" _Good question,_ thought Eleanor. "Well, here's your answer, Captain Rock Man!" She got behind him again and before he could swat her with Jeanette's cage, Eleanor gave a huge grunt and pushed him down with all her strength. She heard Captain Rock Man groan as he started to tip over. "You… lose!" shouted Eleanor between grunts. Her grunts were mixed with Captain Rock Man's grunts of pain. "Can't… resist… powerful… insect strength!" he shouted. "I see you're losing your edge, Captain Rock Man," said Eleanor. "I'm disintegrating!" cried Captain Rock Man as he fell to the ground and broke into pieces. Eleanor rushed to Brittany's cage, which had been crushed by the pieces of Captain Rock Man and helped her up. "Brittany! Are you okay?" asked Eleanor. "Yes," said Brittany. "Thank you." Eleanor started to rush to the rocks but remembered what Captain Rock Man told her. She only had time to save Brittany. Suddenly, a volcano goddess appeared out of nowhere and laughed evilly. "Prepare to meet your match, insect girl!" she said. "It is I, Mighty Inferno!" Eleanor glared at her. "You may have defeated my robot," said the Mighty Inferno. "But you didn't save Princess Jeanette."

"Wait a minute," said Eleanor. "Captain Rock Man was a robot?"

"Of course, he was," said the Mighty Inferno. "And since you didn't save Jeanette, I'm going to use this." She held up some kind of dark weapon. "What is that?" asked Eleanor. "This is a trophy gun," said Mighty Inferno. "Allow me to demonstrate." She aimed the weapon at Jeanette. "Jeanette, look out!" cried Brittany, but it was too late. Jeanette only had time to blink before the arrow from the gun pierced her body, turning her into a trophy. Brittany gasped. Mighty Inferno rushed to Jeanette's trophy and grabbed her. "Give her back!" shouted Eleanor. "She is no more, insect girl," said Mighty Inferno. "Now, I have things to do!" And she ran off with the weapon and trophy in her hands, laughing evilly. "Oh, I hate that goddess," said Eleanor. "After her!"

"But, Eleanor, what about the bomb?" said Brittany, pointing to the rock bomb. "Oh." Said Eleanor. "Hang on!" She grabbed Brittany by the waist and flew away just as the rock bomb exploded, trapping the bowling alley in a cave.


	2. Pixie Hollow

Tinker Bell saw what happened to the bowling alley and she was horrified. "Wha.. what happened?" she asked. "Tinker Bell," said a voice. It was Clarion, queen of the faries. Tinker Bell turned around to see her. "Tinker Bell, the Axiom is in great danger," said Queen Clarion. "You must help Alvin and the others stop it before it's too late." And she gave Tinker Bell a glowing bow and arrow.

"Yes, ma'am," said Tinker Bell in an excited whisper. Taking the bow and arrow, she flew off, just as fast as her little fairy wings could carry her.

Tinker Bell soon found herself on a rock path, wondering where to go. Suddenly, she spotted the Axiom as it flew by. It dropped rock bugs all around her. Using all her strength, she used the glowing bow and arrow to fight off the rock bugs one by one until they were all gone.

When the rock bugs were gone, Tinker Bell was panting with exhaustion until she saw something. It was a trophy, but Tinker Bell recognized it. "It's Alvin!" She ran over to him and tapped Alvin's trophy on the shoulder and he came to life. Alvin gasped, until he saw a fairy in a little green dress, smiling down at him, showing that she meant no harm. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked. "Last thing I remember is being punched by a giant hand…" He took a closer look at his fairy rescuer. "Who are you?

"It's me, Tinker Bell. Alvin, the Axiom is in danger," the fairy told him. "The Axiom? Really?" Alvin asked. Tinker Bell explained everything that she knew. "So, let's see… Eleanor was battling a giant rock man and saved Brittany while Jeanette was kidnapped by a volcano goddess? Moana is not going to be happy to hear this. Anyway, we should go after the Axiom and stop this robed creature."

"Agreed. Let's go," said Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell flew off while Alvin was following her, hoping to find this robed creature and stop him.

But just as they thought they got close, the Axiom got away. "Now what do we do?" asked Tinker Bell. Alvin saw an escape pod flying out of control toward the Axiom. "Not another out of control ship," said Alvin. "Whoever's driving the Axiom must've sent that pod on a crash course in some random direction," said Tinker Bell. "You might be right," said Alvin. "The mysterious pilot must be controlling the pod."

"Maybe it's the robed guy," said Tinker Bell. "Let's find him. Come on." She grabbed on to Alvin and flew down to the ground.


	3. Sea Of Clouds

Meanwhile, Eleanor was carrying Brittany and flying through the sky. Brittany held on tight. "Eleanor, are you sure the Axiom came this way?" asked Brittany. "I think so," replied Eleanor. Brittany looked behind them and gasped. "It's right behind us!" And it was. It was following them and they landed on the roof. "Okay, I didn't know it was right behind us," said Eleanor. "Let's look for Jeanette," said Brittany.

"Look, an escape pod," said Eleanor. Lasers deployed from the sides of the Axiom and the escape pod was heading straight towards it. "Watch out!" Eleanor called. Brittany also saw the escape pod flying towards the Axiom. "Whoever is in there, LOOK OUT!" It was too late. The escape pod crashed into the Axiom and was launched on a crash course to the ground somewhere. "We have to jump!" shouted Eleanor, and so they did.

In a dream, Mighty Inferno was seen carrying Jeanette away. Inside, she was screaming for help. When the dream was over, a girl with long black curly hair woke up, shocked. She looked around the forest for the source of the voice. "That must be Jeanette. My best friend is in trouble! Well, better set sail." She got up and walked away.


	4. The Jungle

Not far away, in Ponyville, there was a sweet shop called Sugarcube Corner that was just opening up for business. A shadow flew by outside, just as a pink pony wearing a pink jungle dress named Pinkie Pie was ready for work. But when she saw the mysterious shape steal the cupcakes, she was disappointed. "My cupcakes! Somepony stole the cupcakes!" The mystery shape flew away, followed by a winter fairy, named Periwinkle. She tried using her ice beams to stop the mystery shape from getting away. "Pinkie Pie, I can help you get the cupcakes back," said Periwinkle. "Thanks," said Pinkie Pie as they set off. "After them!"

After galloping/flying after the shape, they found the cupcakes. The pink party pony and the winter fairy high-fived and cheered. Then, they heard some footsteps and a triumphant laugh. "I think that shadow was a superhero with no clothes on," Pinkie Pie said with a giggle. "You are impressed I see," said a handsome voice. The pony and fairy turned around and they were right: It WAS a superhero wearing nothing but underpants and a red cape. "Who are you?" they girls asked him. "I am Captain Underpants, here to save the day. I saved your cupcakes for you." With that, he picked up Periwinkle and lifted her high into the air. "See? I saved her."

"I don't need saving!" cried Periwinkle. "Put me down!"

"Very well," said Captain Underpants, very offended. "Perhaps your party planning friend with the jungle dress needs saving." And with that, he pulled out the same trophy gun that Mighty Inferno had. Pinkie Pie knew what she had to do. "Periwinkle, he's trying to 'save' me. Get out of here!" She kicked Periwinkle out of the way as hard as she could. Periwinkle gasped and covered her eyes as Pinkie Pie turned her into a trophy. "That's not saving!" she cried. "That guy is ugly and mean!" She sobbed as she flew far, far away.


	5. The Plain

Tinker Bell and Alvin had almost caught up to the green robed creature. Alvin tried to jump up and grab it, but he fell on his stomach instead. "Oof!" he grunted. Tinker Bell tried to fly up and catch him, but her wings suddenly stopped working and she fell on top of Alvin! "Oof! Ugh! Ouch!" they both cried. "What happened?" asked Alvin. "I ran out of pixie dust," said Tinker Bell. "And I can't fly without it. Did you catch him?"

"No, he got away," sighed Alvin. "Come on, Tinker Bell. Let's go get more pixie dust." And the pair unhappily walked in the other direction.


	6. The Lake

Periwinkle had been flying around for a while, looking for help, but it was hard. Suddenly, she saw a crashed escape pod nearby. Periwinkle was about to investigate when suddenly, a sea monster grabbed her, and carried her off. Apparently, she had disturbed his territory and he was going to make her pay. Just before he could finish her off though, Periwinkle suddenly heard a voice in a southern accent that shouted, "I'll save y'all, snow fairy!" Right out of the damaged escape pod, Applejack, wearing a green vest and night vision goggles, jumped out and grabbed Periwinkle, dragging her to safety. "Thank you," said Periwinkle. "You're welcome, partner, but we ain't safe yet," responded Applejack. "Come on."

After the battle, both winter fairy and country pony were exhausted. "Whew-wee!" exclaimed Applejack. "That was some battle, huh?"

"Yeah," said Periwinkle. "Thank you, Applejack."

"You're welcome, Periwinkle," said Applejack. "Well, I've got to fix the escape pod that crash landed. See you later." Applejack was about to walk off when Periwinkle dragged her. "Ow!" she cried. "Applejack, you've got to help me!" said Periwinkle. "Pinkie Pie's in trouble."

"So y'all ain't grateful for me savin' you?" asked Applejack. "Well, if I'd known that, I wouldn't have rescued you in the first place!" Fuming, she began to walk off again, but Periwinkle dragged her again. Applejack grunted in frustration. "Periwinkle, I said no!"

"No, you don't understand," said Periwinkle. "It's Pinkie Pie! She's been captured by Captain Underpants!"

"Yuck!" exclaimed Applejack. "Why didn't you say so? Okay, my friend, let's go save Pinkie." She chuckled as Periwinkle dragged her away.

They had travelled all the way around the lake but could not find Pinkie Pie. Suddenly, they heard a heroic shout making Applejack's eyes widen. She gasped when she saw Captain Underpants heading their way! "Come on, Periwinkle!" she cried, grabbing her. "It ain't safe around here no more!" Periwinkle was disappointed, but she still followed Applejack.


	7. The Ruined Plaza

In a deserted city, that had been completely destroyed, no people were around. Well, except one. A blue haired superhero named Voyd was walking around town square, kicking a can and looking afraid as her hair hid one eye. "Oh man. I'm alone. Where is Claus?" she looked around. But she was surrounded by rock bugs instead. "Oh no. What's going on?" Suddenly, a huge moving rock appeared behind her. It looked like Captain Rock Man. Voyd gasped and made a run for it. The rock chased after her.

Voyd tried to make the rock disappear with her portals, but she could still hear a voice saying "Don't think you're safe yet…"

"Leave me alone!" Voyd shouted. Voyd ran as fast as her superhero boots could carry her. She continued trying to get rid of the rock with her portals, but to no avail. As she continued running, she tripped on a branch and her foot got stuck. "Oh no!" Voyd said as she saw the statue gaining on her. "AHH… Let me out!" She tried to break free but couldn't. As the statue loomed over her, Voyd covered her eyes in fear. "Someone, help me!"

A pink sparkly orb appeared and hit the rock, causing it to fall over. Voyd looked around to see who saved her. Then Super Sparkle appeared. She turned to Voyd. "Are you okay? Why don't you use your portals?"

"I tried, but I was too scared, but I'm okay. Who are you?" asked Voyd.

"The name's Super Sparkle," said Super Sparkle. "And you, what's your name?"

"My superhero name is Voyd."

The rock got up again and jumped.

"Excuse me for a moment, Voyd." Super Sparkle jumped up too and then threw more sparkle orbs.

She aimed one at the branch and threw it, freeing Voyd's foot. Super Sparkle helped her up. They turned to see a scary looking face inside of a boulder.

"YOU…." Said a ghostly voice.

"If it isn't Captain Rock Man," Super Sparkle said.

"That's Captain Boulder to you, Super Sparkle! You'll pay for this!" said the scary rock.

"Voyd, I'm going to need your help. Would you help me?" asked Super Sparkle.

"Okay, Super Sparkle. I'm ready." Voyd said.

Captain Boulder tried to attack the two girl superheroes. But with their superpowers working together, Voyd and Super Sparkle managed to defeat him. To make sure, Super Sparkle turned Captain Boulder into a trophy and snached him.

"Thank you, Super Sparkle," Voyd said. "Without you, I would've been bug juice."

"Bug juice?" said Super Sparkle. The two girl superheroes laughed about it.

"Laugh while you still can!" said a scary female voice.

Super Sparkle And Voyd looked up. Mighty Inferno was on the hill with her trophy gun in her hands.

"Mighty Inferno!" Super Sparkle gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Since you two have defeated my boulder robot I built out of Captain Rock Man's head, I'm going to take one of you. I pick you, Super Sparkle!"

She fired an arrow, but Super Sparkle dodged it.

"Is that all you got, volcano girl?" Super Sparkle said,

"Grr… fine. Take this!" Super Sparkle fired four more, but Super Sparkle dodged them all. "Forget it, you glittery do-gooder. I'll take Voyd instead!"

She aimed the gun at Voyd, who stood there in shock. Super Sparkle turned in shock. As Mighty Inferno fired at Voyd…

"Get out of here, Voyd!" Super Sparkle pushed Voyd aside and took the blow herself turning into a trophy.

"No! Super Sparkle!" Voyd cried.

Mighty Inferno jumped down, laughing evilly. Scared, Voyd ran away. It began to rain.

"That's right, motorcycle girl," Voyd heard Mighty Inferno say as she held Super Sparkle's trophy. "Run. Run away! This isn't over!"

"I'm sorry, Super Sparkle, but I promise I'll save you!" Voyd cried as she kept running away from Mighty Inferno as she keeps laughing in her nasty way.

When it stopped raining, Voyd kept walking unhappily. "She took that blow to save me. It's all my fault," Voyd said. Then she bumped into a pony that was purple and slightly bigger than Voyd is.

"Hey, if you're looking for a way out," said the pony. "We have to get past them."

She gestured with her hoof to some rock bugs that got into her way.

Voyd gasped, but the pony comforted her.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," the pony said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, a princess by the way. Spreading her alicorn wings, she whistled and a small golden dog wearing a pink vest, a pilot helmet and goggles, and a collar with a pup tag. Her name was Skye.

"Okay, Skye," said Twilight. "Use your wings to get rid of these rock bugs."

Skye used her wings that came out of her pup pack and wiped out all the rock bugs with it. When the battle was over, Twilight turned to Voyd. "You can open your eyes now." And she walked off.

Voyd remembered Super Sparkle's sacrifice and she ran to Twilight. "Wait! I want to come with you! My superhero name is Voyd."

"Nice to meet you. Why do you want to follow me?" asked Twilight.

"There's a volcano goddess named Mighty Inferno who used some trophy gun and kidnapped my friend Super Sparkle. I have to find Super Sparkle and rescue her!"

Twilight turned and knelt down to her on her forelegs. "Mighty Inferno? I know her. I saw her melting a rock which pretty much sounds exactly like turning people into trophies."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm her biggest fan…"

Flashback:

"I was dressed up as Mighty Inferno in a comic book Rainbow Dash wrote," Twilight narrated as it showed Twilight dressed up in a volcano suit. "I made my big entrance and confronted Captain Rock Man"

She flew up towards him.

"Prepare to meet your match, Captain Rock Man," she said. "It is I, Mighty Inferno!" Captain Rock Man glared at her. "Scarlet Scorch may have given you a powerful baking, but she didn't take it to the next level: melting you!" She shot fire out of her horn, melting the rocky hero.

"You are no more, Captain Rock Man, or should I say Glob Of Molten Ooze!"

End of flashback

"How could you?" cried Voyd. "I thought you were my friend."

"Wait Voyd," said Twilight. "I'll help you save Super Sparkle. Besides I was just acting."

"Acting?" asked Voyd. "Yes, Voyd," said Twilight. "Rainbow Dash made a comic for the Hurry Up and Wait A Really, Really Long Time ceremony and I wanted to be in it, so Rainbow Dash had me play the part of Mighty Inferno."

"Oh, is that why you're her biggest fan?" said Voyd.

"Mm-hmm," said Twilight.

"Well," said Voyd. "Will you help me?"

"Sure," said Twilight. "But I'd like to ask you a favor…"


	8. The Trash Towers

Jyoti stood on top of the trash tower when she noticed a distress signal. She decided to follow it.

Jyoti ran into Silvermist who was also following the distress signal. They decided to work together, plus they had to fight off the rock bugs.

Simon came to help the girls fight the rock bugs and follow the signal.

Somewhere in a bullfighting ring was a bull called Ferdinand who saw a red cape, but all he did was just sat on his butt on the ground. The cape being carried by magic cane closer and closer to Ferdinand. "I'm not going to fight you," said Fersinand. A hammer came out from behind the cape and whacked Ferdinand, turning him into a trophy. A female pony wearing a king's crown and cape revealed herself by dramatically pulling away the cape like a professional bullfighter to be none other than Rarity. She saw Mighty Inferno approaching with a cart of the trophies of Super a Sparkle and Jeanette and decided to use Ferdinand's trophy as bait. When Mighty Inferno stopped to look, Rarity's jewel beetles distracted her, giving Rarity enough time to steal the cart, snatch Ferdinand's trophy (and the red bullfighting cape) and drive off. By the time Mighty Inferno got her bearings, she saw that her cart was gone and started jumping up and down, shaking her fists angrily and jumping up and down, but there was nothing she could do. Her cart was gone.


	9. The Forest (09-25 11:48:37)

Meanwhile in a forest, the same curly-haired non princess was walking toward a small sand pit where her oar was standing.

"I am Moana of Mutunue. Aboard my boat, I will sail across the sea and rescue my best friend, Jeanette," said the young lady as she pulled her oar out of the sand pit. She then put her hands on her hips and looked to the sky with a concentrated expression as her hair blew in the breeze. It was indeed Moana, daughter of the chief. "Now I can rescue Princess Jeanette."

After walking through the forest for awhile, she passed a leaf god sleeping on a stump. She gave him a little head rub but when she looked up and saw the Axiom flying overhead, she gasped. "Is that the Aciom?" Asked Moana. The rock bugs were lowering waking Theodore, the leaf god, up. "What was that?" Gasped Theodore. "That's a bunch of rock bugs..." said Moana. "Do you think you can help me out?"

"Sure," said Theodore.

After they had battled the rock bugs, they decided to follow the Axiom, which is exactly what they did. Soon, they came to a cliff where the Axiom flew ahead and they could no longer follow it. They did however see a distress signal in the distance...

"I wonder who's driving it," said Moana. "Come on, Theodore." She ran off with Theodore following her.

Onboard the Axiom, there was a cardboard box somewhere on the loading dock, near the corner, next to the other boxes where important Axiom maintenance equipment is stored. All the other boxes fell down, but the lone box didn't move.


	10. The Research Facility

In another place, a laboratory, the vent lid was kicked out and Sandy Cheeks carefully climbed down. She held out her banana dart gun and looked around.

"Right. My suit's got to be here somewhere," she said as she ran across the lab. She came across the first room and opened it and entered. She saw darkness everywhere as she points her gun everywhere.

"Now where could it be? And where am I?" as she ran forward, a green light turned on. She looked up to see a machine with a rocky cage build around it. She saw something in it and gasped. "Oh no! A green lizard!"

She saw a green lizard changing color fast, which was giving the machine electricity. "AAAHHH!" The lizard screamed. When the machine died down, it landed on the bottom of the tube and looked up, trying to get up and sighed. "Ahhh..."

"Phew," Sandy sighed. But the machine started up again, shocking the lizard more. "No! Stop it!" Sandy karate chopped the machine in half. "Quick, little lizard! Escape!"

The lizard saw the exit and jumped out. He saw Sandy. "Pas...cal," he said in a happy whisper.

Then the alarm system went off and lots of WALL-E units appeared.

"It's Pascal, right? I'm Sandy. Nice to meet you. I could really use your help," Sandy said quickly. "Would you help me?"

Pascal nodded and shook some dust off himself. He wanted to help Sandy get rid of Rock Man (who had put him in the machine in the first place).

As they continued along the lab, they came to a room full of computers. They both entered.

Pascal pointed at something and squeaked in amazement.

Sandy gasped at something. On a screen was her suit.

"There it is," Sandy gasped. "Pascal. I have a favor to ask you. Help me get my suit back and I can help you defeat Rock Man, okay?"

Pascal nodded.

Sandy smiled and they left the room.


	11. The Lake Shore

Eleanor suddenly ran off. "Eleanor, are you okay?" Asked Brittany. "I'm fine," said Eleanor. "Come on."

"Wait," said Brittany, but Eleanor wouldn't wait. Suddenly, Brittany felt someone lift her up. "Yikes! No no no no no-" was all she could say before a superhero wearing underpants turned her into a trophy. "I saved you, princess," he said. "You can thank me later."

"Oh, no," said Eleanor. "I'm sorry, Brittany." But it was too late. Captain Underpants ran off, and as he did, the Fart Bugs emerged and proceeded to clone her to get rid of Alvin.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Tinker Bell were on another path, still looking for the robed creature. "Which way do we go now?" Asked Tinker Bell. "Maybe, we should go to the Treedome," suggested Alvin. "Why? Are you giving up?" Asked Tinker Bell. "No," said Alvin. "I think Eleanor took her there to protect her." But while they were running, a Fake Brittany appeared with a trophy gun of her own. She aimed at Alvin, but before she could shoot, somebody whacked the trophy gun out of her paws with an oar, breaking the trophy gun in two. It was Moana who had arrived with Theodore by her side. "You're not the real Brittany," said Moana. Theodore joined her to battle.

The Fake Brittany charged at them, but they leapt out of the way. Moana took a bowling ball and hit Fake Brittany with it, knocking her to the ground and turning her into a trophy.

"Is it over?" Asked Theodore, worriedly. "Yes," said Moana, panting. "It's over." But before they could celebrate, Alvin and Tinker Bell arrived. "What have you done with my girlfriend?" Asked Alvin, angrily. "Your girlfriend? She wasn't real!" Snapped Moana, as Theodore hid behind her leg. "Well, I challenge you to a bowling match," put in Tinker Bell. "Winner gets to decide whether Brittany is real or not."

"Deal," said Moana. And so, Moana and Theodore were winning easily getting strike after strike after strike.

At the end of 10 rounds, when the game was over, Alvin and Tinker Bell had been turned into trophies. "We win," said Moana, high-fiving Theodore. But then, Moana looked down at the trophies and sighed. "I guess I overdid it," she said.

"I must say," said a voice. "For somepony who had never played bowling before, you certainly did a good job, and you found be two new trophies for my collection. Thank you ever so." It was Rarity, driving a cart she had stolen from Mighty Inferno, carrying the Jeanette trophy. "Jeanette...?" Moana asked in disbelief as Rarity snatched the two trophies. "Hey, give those back!" Shouted Moana.

"Terribly sorry, darling," said Rarity. "But these are for my collection, dear." And she drove of, making Moana angry, but Theodore stopped her from throwing another temper. Moana sighed again.

Just then, someone else appeared and tapped Alvin and Tinker Bell back to life. Eleanor. "Stop stealing my friends!" She shouted. "Eleanor?" Asked Moana in disbelief. "It's all my fault!" Said Eleanor. "I should never have left Brittany behind!"

"You left her behind?" Asked Alvin in disbelief. "Yes," said Eleanor. "I'm sorry."

"Well, we have to stop Rarity and save Brittany," said Moana. "And Jeanette," added Tinker Bell. "So, let's go," said Theodore. "Okay, everyone, follow me," said Eleanor, and they all off, chasing the cart.

When they found the cart, it was parked outside the cave. "So... now what?" Asked Moana. "I forgot to mention," said Eleanor. "When I saw the cart, there was a trophy of a bull and a superhero."

"So, the bull kidnaped the superhero?" Asked Alvin. "That doesn't make any sense. They're both trophies." All Moana could do was sigh and roll her eyes. "Let's just go in," she said.


	12. Into The Cave

"Right," said Tinker Bell. "Let's go in there before Captain Underpants does?" She gagged at the thought. "I also think Scarlet Scorch may be working with Captain Underpants," said Moana. "But I thought she was our friend," said Alvin, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe she abandoned us."

"Let's just focus on rescuing our friends," said Eleanor as they walked through the cave.

Meanwhile, in another part of the cave, Scarlet Scorch saw Captain Underpants and grinned. "What do you think, Scarlet?" asked Captain Underpants. "I saved Brittany. Now, where can I find Jeanette?"

"I could watch you save people all day," said Scarlet Scorch dreamily. "Oh. I think Jeanette is somewhere on the other side of the cave. Hurry up and save her before Alvin or Moana does."

"I won't let you down, Scarlet," cheered Captain Underpants. "There's no person or creature I can't save." And with that, he zoomed off, leaving a gassy cloud behind him. Scarlet Scorch chuckled. "He's so hot."


End file.
